


Just Like Clockwork

by sixxxxxxer



Category: South Park
Genre: ...so much..., M/M, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFF HFJDNFBHG, bunny - Freeform, gay boys, i hope u like it dfrgthyuj, i love them, its twenty gay teen yall get w it, theyre aged up to high school!!!! warning: kenny dies, weve been knew this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxxxxxer/pseuds/sixxxxxxer
Summary: Kenny McCormick knew death backwards and forwards, but Butters Scotch made him feel more alive than anything in the world.





	Just Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> a simple little drabble story based on two of my faves from south park. im sorry i post such a wide range of content gbthnyjyhbgfv i promise once i get my life together ill post two of the same fandoms lmfao
> 
> anyways enjoy! this is based on an au where kenny gets a scar for every time he dies, and only butters can see them all. ill try to add chapters but idk if i wanna continue it honestly but that aside thank u for reading and enjoy this lil piece of the pie!

Kenny winced. At this point in his life, a death felt routine. A practiced habit. Something he went through daily. Kenny McCormick died, again and again, every day. The knife through his chest felt like a pinprick in his skin, and he fell asleep. That's what it felt like to die, for Kenny. He fell asleep for a few seconds and was shaken awake by his cold, dirty sheets in his musty bedroom. He wasn't afraid of death. He wasn't afraid of living. Kenny McCormick was afraid of being forgotten.

He woke up again, feeling his chest with his calloused fingertips. A raised, whitish bump surfaced. Another scar. Kenny groaned, pulled his jacket on over his pajama tee, and headed to the bus stop. Again. Like clockwork. Once he got there it was Cartman and Kyle and their usual bickering. Stan would arrive, make some statement, and Kyle would agree to help him with whatever plagued him. Again. Like clockwork. They got on the bus and bounced to school, where teachers sucked, lunches reeked, and everyone hated each other. Again. Just like fucking clockwork. He went to sixth period, gym. He went into the locker room. Locker opened, strip, switch clothes, locker closed. This time, though, an unforeseen event took place. 

An unforeseen event by the name of Butters Leopold Scotch.

Butters really, really liked Kenny. Seeing Kenny, saying hi to Kenny, Kenny saying hi to him, it all just made Butters heart melt inside. He usually got all gooey when he saw Kenny every day, and in the locker rooms he'd usually go red when Kenny took off so much as his jacket. But today, Butters saw something that made him go white.

Something a lot of people don't know about Butters Leopold Scotch is that he tends to notice little details. He notices haircuts, new bracelets, emotional responses. This is especially important today because today Butters notices a scar on Kenny's chest that wasn't there yesterday. The details of why he noticed it isn't important. What is is the fact that the scar exists and Kenny is his friend so he should probably ask what happened. He raced after Kenny and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, uh, Ken?"

Kenny whipped around, flashing a smile. 

"Yeah?"

"Can... Can you meet me, after school? I wanna ask you somethin'. Nothin' big! I just think it needs some alone time is all."

"Sounds like a plan. Bleachers?"

"That sounds lovely! See you then!"

Butters' heart thumped and he sighed. Like normal. Just like clockwork.


End file.
